Understanding World
by Zorx Cemon Love AnR
Summary: 6 students in a small class. Don't read the summary just click the story:). Probably the same as Merem although not as much characters.
1. Introduction

This story probably won't be occurring at Astraea Hill, but would be held at an all-girls high school. There will only be 6 characters which would be revolving around this story. Their school starts at around January for the first day. First Chapter would be introduction.

I do not own Strawberry Panic.

**Chapter 1 **

**My Tiny Class**

As the school begins, the dead school which lies at the middle of the town begins to get lively as the holidays were over. Friends from all over the school gather in group catching up with each other.

It was a brand new day for school. Yaya rose from her bed and rub her eyes, went to the toilet and wash up, got dressed and was ready for school. She was pretty excited to go to school as there would be a new student to their tiny class.

Their class is a class for the smart and the talented students, As Yaya was talented in singing she was put into the class named "ST Class (Special and talented)". Her class only consisted of 5 students excluding the new arrival.

Since it was a small class everyone got along with each other just fine.

There was Nagisa, although she wasn't the brightest in most of her subject, but she was talented in which, she could easily obtain a new language and be affluent in it within just a few months. She have red hair and is a little clumsy, she is also currently the shortest in the class. She would be usually seen with her best friend, Tamao.

Next there was Tamao, a very bright girl indeed. She could easily ace every exam or test that was given to her. Although the teacher had hoped that Tamao would use her intelligences for something greater. Tamao prefer to stick to her favourite hobby, Poetry. Besides being a smarty pants, Tamao excel in cooking. She has blue hair in which she would tie it to a side ponytail which hangs across her shoulders to her chest.

The happiest person in class would be, Chikaru. She is a girl with a big smile in her face all the time, Although some people thought that all she have was cuteness and a good smile. They were wrong; Chikaru was talented in Fashion design. She was so talented in it that even most celebrity would come to her to order a dress or suit. Her hairstyle would be tying 2 ribbons near her extremely long bangs that flowed to her tummy.

And last but not less was the grumpiest friend, her name is Shion. She is the richest in the class and looks for nothing but perfection in everything she set her mind on. Even if most of the students in the school though that Shion was nothing but an uncaring person, she have another personally which she shares with the class. She would tie her hair with a big ribbon at the back and would leave no bangs on the front, allowing people to see her shiny forehead (ha-ha not an insult as Shion is some of my most favourite character).

Chapter 1 has been completed for those would like the story please favourite it or follow, if you want improvement on my writing please comment I won't take your comment as an insult. I would pretty much delicate this day for a write the story day.


	2. Attack of the Red Face

_Everyone would be either called by their name or with a –Chan._

_I don't know a lot about expressing a character to their true selves, so most of them would or is OCC._

_There will be no serious bashing of any characters, most are just for fun._

_Every character in this fanfic are my favourite character. Duh..._

_Their teacher would be called Harada-Sensei and Ito-Sensei, in which both are my Japanese teacher._

_They might be paired up. Hehehee_

_I do not own Strawberry Panic._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Attack of the Red Face**_

Yaya arrived in school, wearing the school uniform. It was a white collared shirt with black short sleeves, a big ribbon tying the collars and a dark green checked skirt, but in an inappropriate height. The school only allows black shoes and white sock, so that is probably what Yaya is wearing.

She stood in front of the gates breathing the fresh air of coming back to school.

'Welcome back to school' Yaya thought to herself, with a big smile plastered to her face.

She ran to her class, at the 2nd floor and sat down as she was early. Sitting at her sit she daydreaming of their new classmate, how she would be like, usually her entire class is around the age of a 2nd year high schooler. Her new classmate would be a year younger.

As the bell rang, her friends began to enter the class. They greeted each other and sat together talking about the new arrival.

As their teacher entered the room, everyone stood up and greeted.

"Good Morning Harada-Sensei" Everyone greeted.

The teacher greeted back and spoke "Today we would be having a new addition to the class; she is currently in the office getting her books and other necessity"

"She would probably reach here after recess" Harada-Sensei continued.

After the speech the teacher continued with the lesson, but found it hard to teach with all the talking.

"Okay class you could have an early recess" the teacher shouted rubbing her forehead, trying her best to distress.

"Hooray" Shouted everyone like a small pack of gorillas.

They reached the canteen still having the same conversation as before.

"I wonder whether she is cute" Yaya said, grinning as she thought of a girl with big boobs.

"You and your perverted mind" Tamao replied jabbing Yaya on the side. "Ouch" Yaya reacted.

Yaya complained, stilling chewing her food "Whenever there is an activity that needs a partner I am always left out so today would be a good day for me", She spoke having pieces of cookie shooting out of her mouth.

"Maybe you wouldn't be left out if you didn't have food coming out of your mouth all the time" Shion suggested, while eating her food in a proper lady manners.

Suddenly something hit her head, "Arrgghh what just hit me" as she saw a biscuit fall from her head. Immediately she looks up, surveying her surroundings.

She looks at everyone trying to find the culprit, but got hints from everyone who were maintaining their head position, but rolling their eyes back and forth towards Yaya, Who was trying her best to look innocent. Yaya also pretended to know the culprit by pointing towards Nagisa.

She frowned and looked at Yaya "Did you throw this at meeee!", "No…" Yaya replied confidently but her eyes darting around, while fiddling with her hair. Shion continued glaring at Yaya.

"How can you prove that is me" Yaya smiled confidently and continued "Everyone is also eating biscuits" giving out an evil laugh.

"Ermmmm….. That is because, the biscuit that was thrown at me was an Oreo" Shion said, dusting her head. Yaya gulped and looked a little guilty but still tried to remain confident, "But that proves nothing" Yaya replied, looking at for another Oreo possessor.

Shion rubbed her chin still giving an angry frown but combined with an evil smirk "Just maybe that Oreo, which was thrown at me, was a gift to somebody who _requested_ it" Shion replied with a more relax frown, when Chikaru helped Shion dust the remaining Oreo bits.

Yaya _gulped_ again, remembering something.

_**A few minutes ago**_ –_Flashback_-

After exiting the classroom, Yaya was checking her bag for any snack.

"_DAMN_... I forgot to bring my Potato chips" Yaya shaked like a mad monkey.

"Don't worry Yaya, I have an extra packet of Oreo if you like" Shion offered, reaching into her bag for her extra packet. With Yaya eyes darting her bag.

"Thanks Shion-CHANNNNNN" Yaya Cheered "I owe you one, BIG TIME". As she snatched the Oreo from Shion's hand, rushing towards the canteen.

**Back to present**

"Ohhhh yea" remembering how she got the cookies, quickly got off her sit after seeing Shion standing up.

Yaya quickly ran towards the toilet for shelter.

"Baka" Shion shouted, taking her sit back beside Chikaru.

Everyone giggled.

Everybody went back to class after a frighten Yaya apologize to Shion.

Sitting in their sits and gossip before the teacher arrives.

The teacher arrived with a sakura coloured hair student following her.

"_Okay class_! Are you ladies finally ready for class" Harada-Sensei said, still frowning from before, everyone nodded and was quietly sited like proper girls. "Finally" releasing her anger, "This is your new classmate, Tsubomi Okuwaka" Harada-Sensei introduced.

Tsubomi has entered the class as she is rather excellent in art.

"Nice to meet you everyone" Tsubomi blushed, when she saw Yaya moving her eyebrows up and down.

Everyone cheered "_Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…_"causing the teacher to bang her head against the blackboard "Not again…"

"Anyways Tsubomi your respectable sit would be beside Yaya" The Sensei said rubbing her poor forehead, point the sit beside Yaya.

Since the class is pretty small everyone sat right next to each other having 6 tables mashing in a neat row.

Tsubomi moved towards each individual to get to know everyone

"Nice to meet you Tsubomi, I am Tamao" Tamao greeted, Tsubomi greeted back

Tsubomi smiled "Nice to meet you too Tamao-Chan

"My name is Nagisa it is very pleasant to see you" Nagisa bowed

"You too, Nagisa-Chan" Tsubomi returned the favour

"I am Chikaru, Welcomy to the Classy" Chikaru Smiled

"It is good to meet you too" Tsubomi return the smile

"Let me introduced myself, I am Shion, please to meet your acquaintance" Shion formally greeted.

Tsubomi quickly bowed "Pleased to meet you too"

Tsubomi move towards the next table, not being able to look directly at Yaya in the face, for some reason. But just took a peek at Yaya again. Yaya stood up shaking her butt from left to right, "_I am Yaya, please to meet you cutie_" Yaya purred, winking at the red faced girl.

Tsubomi became so flustered bowed so quickly, causing her to knock onto the table. "_Owwwh_" after realising her embarrassing act quickly took her sit.

As the class continued, Tsubomi found it hard to concentrate during the lesson, as her heart rate was probably around 365 BPM (Heartbeat per minute). As she thought to herself, "Is this love at first sight?".

**ENDED CHAPTER 2, **I am not really good in making sentences or giving in a real expression for a story. Please favourite it and follow, Comment if you want or need me to improve in certain point. Maybe by putting in a sentence. Thanks once again


End file.
